


My cat wrote this appreciate him

by hewwo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: He's very talented





	My cat wrote this appreciate him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the special boy https://i.imgur.com/0pqTccS.jpg

;['''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''[[[[[[[[[[/V  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`````` ['[;''''''

 

 

 

 

 

 

Z

 

 

/≥ BB DTRN SEBDZVD≈WĒAZAS

 

 

 

NSFW: Super Danganronpa's Mono BDX


End file.
